chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Creature Types
Ambassador Ambassadors are chosen by Maxxor to attempt to establish diplomatic relations between the OverWorld and other tribes. They reside at embassies in the tribes' capital, with there being an OverWorld Embassy in the Mipedim Oasis and Mount Piillar respectively. While they strive to establish good relations between these tribes, this has had varying degrees of success. Originally an OverWorld exclusive creature type, until Raznus, the Ambassador to the Danians, was assimilated and transformed into a Danian. Known Ambassadors Kinnianne Raznus Raznus, Assimilated Battlemaster A Danian exclusive creature type. Battlemasters are higher in the Danian Hierarchy than Mandiblors or Squadleaders, but less than Nobles. Battlemasters act as the military leaders of the Danians, similar to the OverWorld Strategists or UnderWorld Commanders. Known Battlemasters Aureban Farhkaj Kannen Kebna Kepiaan Mallash Masilbaat Mivindal Rebant Ulmquad Wamma (Temporarily) Beast A creature type exclusive to the Tribeless creatures. So far, there have been only two creatures with this type, but it can be assumed that a Beast is a creature who often acts more animistic than the other creatures of Perim. Known Beasts Proboscar Smildon Caretaker A creature type exclusive to the OverWorlders. Caretakers are the environmentalists of the OverWorld. Their job ensures the continued prosperity of the location they are assigned to look after. However, they will help protect or restore other locations when asked, such as when Garv helped cure Prexxor Chasm of the Blight and undo the damage the M'arrillians caused to the Riverlands. Caretakers are healers of the land, and skilled in the medicinal and mugical arts. Known Caretakers Biakan Bodal Donmar Drabe Garv Grindaald Herken Hune Paltanin Issaley Mommark Okaxor Prantix Rellim Chieftain A M'arrillian exclusive creature type. Chieftains act as the leader class of the M'arrillian Tribe. They control an area of interest, usually a foothold, and are partially composed of a glowing energy. All Chieftains have power over the mind, and as such hold a position among the Psikoom, the governing body of Chieftains who lead the M'arrillian Tribe. The most powerful Chieftain has the honorary title of Oligarch, and when he or she is at full power, they make the rest of the Chieftains indestructible. However, with the death of the previous Oligarch, Aa'une, the Psikoom has collapsed and the remaining Chieftains are engulfed in a Civil War, each wishing to claim the title of Oligarch... Known Chieftains Aa'une Aval'par Ebena'bakku Emna'ool Erak'tabb Fal'makin Gal'drad Gan'trak Ghar'lag Ihun'kalin Jus'hebban Ki'bro Klar'nok Milla'iin Neth'uar Nis'dabba Rath'tab Ritzu'dag Wilt'dred Xis'torq Commander An UnderWorld exclusive creature type. Commanders lead the battalions in the UnderWorld Armies and work under a Conqueror, who leads the whole army. While most Commanders are present on the battlefield and skilled warriors, like Ragetrod or Takinom, not all Commanders are. Agitos is a Commander, but his role is that of a motivational speaker for the armies rather than a fighter leading the charge. This shows that being a Commander requires an equal amount of brain and brawn. Known Commanders Agitos Aokua Borth-Majar Chargola Galmedar Kamangareth Krekk Pyrithion Ragetrod Rothar Skithia Takinom Ultadur Zapetur Conjuror A Mipedian exclusive creature type. The Conjurors are a seclusive group of Mipedians who can summon Warbeasts: gigantic titans of mugical and elemental energy. They are well known donning a red cloak, which symbolizes their status. However, due to the immense power they hold, they are often looked upon with suspicion by the Mipedian Royals. As such, Conjurors tend to live in secret, until they are needed by their tribe. Known Conjurors Abin-wor Ailav Appelai Bylkian Drimesse Fivarth Habekh Ranun Savell Conqueror An UnderWorld exclusive creature type. Conquerors lead the UnderWorld Armies in battle, with the Commanders working under them. Conquerors are powerful warriors within the tribe, and as such have been promoted the highest rank in the UnderWorld Tribe. Known Conquerors Chaor Ilx Kaal Kiru Lord Van Bloot Lyssta Nivenna Phelphor Ulmar Zamool Controller A Danian exclusive creature type. Controllers are the masters of the Danian Parasite - which they use infect other creatures. There are at least two known effects a parasite can have on it's host. On Non-Danians, they become assimilated into half-insect Danians. On a true Danian, they can become even more connected to their ancestors and the hive itself. With such power, Controllers are able to make their tribe's greatest enemies into their servants, such as they did with Raznus, Kolmo, Hammerdoom Chantcaller, and Nunk'worn. Known Controller Dubin Makrabon Skartalas Yondaf Elementalist One of the creature types that is available for all the tribes. As the name suggests, an Elementalist works the elements: Fire, Air, Earth, and Water. As such, they are masters of elemental attacks and abilities. Though many only specialize in one of these four, there are some who have command over two or more. However, one does not need to have control over the elements to manipulate them. Some Elementalists have no elemental types, like Eremia, but still can have great influence over the four elements that bind all of Perim together. Known Elementalists Ambolx Arctus Blugon Crawsectus Dalgad Ebkeex Eremia Faash Gimwei Glektod Gorram Ikkatosh Intress Iparu Jaidwarl Kalt Katarin Katharaz Ketun Magmon Majjcan Mock'adyn Narfall Nauthilax Neekwin Nom Orth Savitsa Seeryn Silchaw Silv Simalin Skorblust Sukoval Tassanil Thar'lyn Toxis Trimdaal Unda Uro Valban Vilrik Landfarer Voorx Xaerv Xield Elite A Mipedian exclusive creature type. Elites are higher ranking members in Mipedian Society, though they are out classed by the Mipedian Royals. Ability wise, Elites tend to have more devastating invisibility compared to that of the usual Mipedian Stalker. Some Mipedian Elites are made into personal guards of the Mipedian Royals, like Maliph, while others are tasked with important missions, like Kolmo's mission to kidnap and possibly assassinate Queen Illexia of the Danians. Known Elites Biondu Brathe Dakkamal Grantkae Headmaster Ankhyja Kolmo Maliph Malvadine Nukasai Mizkio Saand Ylinne Ethereal An UnderWorld exclusive creature type. Ethereals are the ghostly or intangible creatures of Perim. Creatures like Drakness, Ilx, and Banshor are perfect examples of the phantom-like foes. Other creatures, like Barath Beyond and Uksum, while not ghost like, are Ethereals as their bodies are inorganic or skeletal, respectively. it us unknown what role Ethereals play specifically, however as seen by Banshor, they might act as guardians of a certain place, preventing it from falling into OverWorld hands by eternally haunting the location. Known Ethereals Banshor Barath Beyond Blaaxa Drakness Ilx Kreaal Uksum Ustabe Fluidmorpher Once a M'arrilian exclusive creature type, until Nunk'worn was assimilated into the Danian Tribe to become the first Danian Fluidmorpher. Fluidmorphers are similar to Muges, however they can create mugic counters by bending and controlling the water around them. They are also known to be able to change their shape. Following the defeat of Aa'une, Fluidmorphers became M'arrillian Elementalists, perhaps suggesting that they had lot the ability to Fluidmorph. However, this is up for some debate, as fluidmorphers are still referenced to exist after the M'arrillian Invasion and, most confusingly, Nunk'worn is still able to fluidmorph despite being completely cut off from the rest of his tribe. Known Fluidmorphers Aer'dak Anger'keem Dror'niq Em'swa Fla'gamp Lam'inkal Mock'adyn Nunk'worn Part'soa Phelphor Ri'oha Siril'ean Tir'baleen Vix'ben Guardian An OverWorld exclusive creature type. Guardians are tasked with protecting the OverWorld from invading forces. They are both skilled and cunning warriors, with a strong sense of honor and discipline. Whether it be protecting an area like Owis or defending the weak like Lomma, the Guardians are necessary for the continued prosperity of the OverWorld Tribe. Known Guardians Akkerbal Akkrean Arbeid Attacat Ettala Frafdo Gharnet Gronmor Heptadd Ikkatosh Korg Lomma Maglax Owis Porthyn Slurhk Somnort Thonder Zalic Hero An OverWorld exclusive creature type. OverWorld Heroes are marked by their great deeds and are among some of the most well known OverWorlds. They also act as the natural leaders of the tribe, holding great power and respect. Known Heroes Aivenna Arrthoa Bodal Frafdo, The Hero Ikkatosh Intress Iparu Maxxor Tangath Toborn in Training Tartarek Yokkis Kha'rall A M'arrillian exclusive creature type. Kha'rall are the crustacean like warriors of the M'arrillian Tribe. They hold a strange connection the the Shards, which act as a power booster for these fighters. Most Kha'rall are the brutish muscle of the M'arrillian Tribe. Despite this, some Kha'rall are smiths that form the shards like Battlegear experts, such as Bahrakatan. Known Kha'rall Ast'imal Bahrakatan Blak'drin Bo'aam Dreg'ora Gan'nim Ginar'rash Ikub'ra Klik'ssi Mik'banin Rol'doi Son'las Vitar'zu Mandiblor A Danian exclusive creature type. Mandiblors are the lowest position in the Danian Tribe, similar to worker ants in regular insect colonies. Mandiblors act as guards, workers, and soldiers, who do not have much sway in the Hive. Despite this, Mandiblors are essential for the Danian Tribe to work, as without them the Hive would crumble and collapse. Known Mandiblors Aimukk Daj Huun Dasalin Drazz Elhadd Elna Galin Glapaal Hammerdoom Chantcaller Hermatred Hiadrom Hota Ibiaan Irrabeq Ivelaan Kapalor Kelvedran Ketun Klencka Kolmo Lhad Lobanne Mahrrant Makanaz Mhein Nakal Neekwin Ramarhvir Raznus Riggan Tabaal Tarbok Tarin Topar Vilrik Landfarer Wamma Minion One of the creature types that is available for all the tribes. Minions are any creature that has been brainwashed by a M'arrillian Chieftain. As a Minion, they become unwilling servants for the M'arrillian's during their invasion of Perim. Minions act as workers, fighters, spies, or any other job the Chieftain demands, as well as gaining new abilities granted to them by the M'arrillians. Known Minions Accato Agrino Jalder Akkalbi Alazdan Arrthoa Asadab Attacat Aureban Biakan Blaaxa Bladez Blugon Brimflame Chaac Dakkamal Drazz Ebberim Ebkeex Epitrinne Ettala Farhkaj Fazkaal Galmedar Gambreor Gimwei Grindaald Gronmor H'earring Hermatred Hune Marquard Irrabeq Issaley Jaidwarl Jumbad Kalanju Khybon Klawam Klencka Kraade Lord Van Bloot Lystone Magmon Mivindal Mizkio Na-inna Nauthilax Okaxor Ooloo Otinee Ragetrod Raquanni Rarran Rasbma Darini Rebant Rellim Savell Sirri Stelgar Tabaal Targubaj Tartarek Tinnoi Tomugar Trimdaal Uholdan Uksum Ulmquad Vilrik Landfarer Vunhra Wistanne Wrenges Muge One of the creature types that is available for all the tribes. Muges are skilled in the art of mugic and mugical abilities, and are usually wise creatures. Their main goal is to gain an understanding of Mugic and uncover their secrets. The wisest and most skilled Muge of each tribe is known as the High Muge. Currently, the High Muges of Perim are Najarin, Kopond, Lore, and Enre-hep. Known Muges Afjak Akkalbi Akkrean Alazdan Ambolx Arkanin Asadab Dhilas Dibanni Drabe Elna Enre-hep Epitrinne Fazkaal Gareep Geltod Glapaal Heptadd Hota Hune Canin Hune Marquard Illazar Ifjann Jorre Jumbad Kalt Karraba Khavakk Kopond Lobanne Lord Van Bloot Lore Mahrrant Masilbaat Mock'adyn Najarin Nivenna Orbaat Quadore Ramarhvir Raquanni Rebant Riggan Sepmek Siril'ean Slufurah Sobtjek Targubaj Tharc Tiaane Tomugar Topar Ulmar Ursis Vasquin Vyll Wistanne Wrenges Wytod Noble An Danian exclusive creature type. The highest rank in the Danian Tribe. Danian Nobles generally lead large units of Danian forces into battle. They are far more independent than their brethren in the lower ranks and display a wider range of personality. As such they inspire fear both into their enemies and the Danians they command. The nobles are generally subordinate only to the Queen, but vie amongst themselves for personal power. It is also possible that they act as drones to the Queen, being her consorts to create more Danians. Known Nobles Aszil Dhilas Ekuud Gorram Illexia Khritlaan Necrabe Nimmei Ramarhvir Tassanil Valanii Levaan Past These Creatures are those found exclusively in a time long before the likes of Maxxor, Chaor and possibly the M'arrillians, but Dranakis Threshold was destroyed before anyone had a chance to dig deeper into the past. What we do know, is that if you thought the current creatures are weird and wondrous, try the likes of Ixxik and Skorblust! Known Past Creatures Afjak Ajara Ariak Cromaxx Draagen Glektod Ixxik Kaal Kiru Kkraa Korg Makromil Najarin Neerig Og Proboscar Rav Skorblust Smildon Ursis Vlar Volcarv Voorx Xulvux Royal A Mipedian exclusive creature type. The highest rank in Mipedian Society. Mipedian Royals govern the tribe through the Mipedian Royal Council, setting policy and making decisions for the tribe, with the most powerful members being that of the Mipedian Royal Family. There are various ranks a Mipedian Royal can hold, such as Marquis, Prince, or King. Royalty can be granted to regular Mipedians, such as the case of Marquis Darini. Known Royals Ario Bylkian Grantkae Iflar Kobarri Marquis Darini Na-inna Owayki Prince Mudeenu Rasbma Darini Taffial Scout One of the creature types that is available for all the tribes. Scouts are tasked to venture into enemy territory gain information on their opponent's activities. Additionally, some Scouts act as cartographers, such as Blazier. Typically, scouts are stealthy and quick witted. Known Scouts Ajara Antidaeon Arrthoa Bidua Bivike Blazier Dalgad Dractyl Dyrtax Ebbikka Elhadd Formicidor Gespedan Ghatup Ghundac H'earring Hifdan Kerric Ketacc Kraade Krekk Laarina Lam'inkal Mezzmarr Mishmoshmish Opto Otinee Ozlai Qwun Rarran Ribbian Ruhban Shinadd Sirri Son'las Spyder Tarin Tasqa Torrna Vlar Xelfe Stalker A Mipedian exclusive creature type. Stalkers are skilled in the art of invisibility, and tend to act as secret sentries and spies of the Mipedian Tribe. They often trail any suspicious characters that enter the Al Mipedim Desert, watching their every move and reporting to their superiors. Some of the most skilled Stalkers train at the Royal Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts, an institution run by the famous Headmaster Ankhyja. Known Stalkers Ebberim Epaluo Headmaster Ankhyja Jorre Khenti Kolmo Melke Munnari Noaz Ruhban Shimmark Siado Taffial Tinnoi Ubliqun Vinta Zhade Strategist An OverWorld exclusive creature tribe. Strategists are the military experts of the OverWorld Tribe, who plan battle strategies and organize the OverWorld Armies. Whether they be natural warriors like Tangath Toborn or peaceful creatures like Vidav, Strategists are known for their wisdom. Known Strategists Aggroar Attacat Hoton Najarin Neffa Olkiex Psimion Tangath Toborn Vidav Viqtarr Squadleader A Danian exclusive creature type. Squadleaders command small units of mandiblors and are drawn from their ranks. Mandiblors showing promise of leadership abilities may be promoted. They are typically given one or more squads to command in battle, however, being a Squadleader can be risky. As indicated by Junda's card text, Mandiblors are not above betraying their Squadleaders in an attempt to claim the title for themselves. Known Squadleaders Balaan Bierk Chaac Fliandar Formicidor Gazarbash, Infecting Terraformer Ghundac Junda Kalanju Lendai Uholdan Vunhra Taskmaster An UnderWorld exclusive creature type. Taskmasters play a variety of roles in the UnderWorld. Some act as prison guards in The Pits, such as Dardemus and Miklon, where others are smiths, like Khybon and Brimflame. Whenever a problem arises in the UnderWorld, there is sure to be a Taskmaster ready to fix it. Known Taskmasters Brimflame Cerbie Dardemus Gambreor Getterek Ghuul Grook Khybon Khybon's Engineered Automaton Klasp Klawam Kughar Miklon Ornathor Ozlai Piddan Solvis Tasqa Toadore Warbeast A Mipedian exclusive creature type. They are created by a conjurer through mugical and elemental ritual. There is a huge problem with these creatures as they are nothing but reckless. A Warbeast can only be summoned and controlled by a conjurer. Hence the need to have at least one conjurer on the battlefield with the Warbeast. Because of the nature of their creation, Warbeasts do not naturally have Mugicians. Known Warbeasts Blazvatan Ere Gaffat-ra Gintanai Glost Ixxik Khorror Kileron Ninren Titanix Uboraan Warrior One of the creature types that is available for all the tribes. Warriors are regular fighters that can be found in any tribe. They comprise the armies of the various tribes of Perim. Known Warriors Accato Agrino Jaldar Ailav Aivenna Anarkiar Arias Ario Atrapol Attacat Barath Beyond Bladez Chaor Clodor Cromaxx Cyrenox Dreg'ora Epaluo Eremia Eximiar Fasseph Fulbash Gnarlus Hammerdoom Chantcaller Hiadrom Illiar Irsenog Jaal Kapalor Ketacc Khenti Ketun Khybon's Engineered Automaton Kojjbel Kreaal Lanker Loderool Lyssta Makanaz Makromil Maliph Malvadine Mhein Nebres Neerig Noaz Nukasai Nunk'worn Odu-Bathax Og Ooloo Piddan Raimusa Rol'doi Simalin Skreeth Smildon Staluk Stelgar Strikto Swassa Tangath Toborn Tangath Toborn in Training Tangath Toborn OverWorld General Theb-Saar Uksum Ulfhedinn Ustabe Valban Velreth Volcarv Vollash Ylinné Yterio Zalvar Zaur Category:New Articles Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:Danian Creatures Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:M'arrillians Category:Tribeless Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:UnderWorlders Category:Danians Category:Mipedians